moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Fort Endurance
''Fluttering black and white banners flanked a stone archway. 'Fort Endurance, Birthplace of the Confederacy's Military' was ingrained into an iron sign that sat off to the right of the archway. The only sound perforating the quiet morning air was the footfalls of plated boots, left upon right, marching down the walkway that lead inside the intimidating fortress. A battalion, easily distinguishable by the ranks upon ranks of soldiers, marched post-haste towards an unknown destination. Once past the gate, a guard stationed above barked orders towards the gatekeepers, ordering them to lower the defenses. A loud, clanking, and grinding sound soon replaced the distant echo of marching troops and a massive portcullis descended from its resting place, sealing the entrance. For a few moments, nothing moved or sang from the tree tops. Then, rather slowly, sound began to filter back into the mountainside. '' Introduction Fort Endurance is a Confederate Military (HCA) installation in the mountains separating Hillsbrad from the Western Plaguelands. The fortress itself is built into the mountains so to provide maximum protection for the many soldiers, civilians, and citizens that call the mountainous fortress home. It was commissioned to be built by Lord Daemos Whitemane whilst working with Lord Tyler Steele to secure the Confederacy's influence in the Uplands. However, that being said, it primarily remains a place for the Confederacy to build its ever-growing war machine. As per law, all citizens are to give up their able family members for military conscription. Fort Endurance's appearance is both intimidating and strangely beautiful. Long spiraling towers and their walled in courtyards jut out from the mountain side, giving the land a serene look upon sunset. It was specifically designed so that if one section fell into enemy hands, which is somewhat inevitable in a siege, it could be easily cut off from the rest of the fortress. This was accomplished by weaving explosives throughout certain sections of tunnels, walkways, and bridges during its construction. Should the fortress itself be surrounded and cut off, the food stores below the fortress would provide the defending force with enough munitions to hold out for some time. Much like other points of interest under the control of the Hillsbrad Confederacy, Fort Endurance serves multiple purposes. While mainly serving as a buffer between the forsaken friendly lands of the Eastern Plaguelands, it also serves as a major populous center. The Fortress itself, with its protections, seemed to appeal to the weary citizens of Hillsbrad. Having just lost the only remaining human town to the Forsaken, along with other third parties seeking power, many sought refugee inside the Fortress's halls and towers. However, despite its sudden influx of civilians, it remains the primary training zone for the Confederacy's military. At all times, no matter the problems facing their country, the Confederacy maintains a steady garrison of over two thousand troops inside the fortress and its surrounding area. Whilst another six hundred enter/exit every three months for training and reassignment. OOC Info The Fortress provides a stand-in or hub for HBC players to seek refugee in ICly whilst keeping an ever-present player populous involved in the militarization of Western Hillsbrad. Fort Endurance was written to explain/expound upon the combat skills of the players in the guild Hillsbrad Confederacy, and to give way to joint-guild events, as a means to train other foreign armies in counter-insurgency, ground combat and quick counter-offensive stratagem. Category:Places Category:Hillsbrad Foothills Locations Category:Hillsbrad Confederacy Category:Fortifications